the strawberry collection
by encheiridion
Summary: Superboy/Wonder Girl. Prompt: Strawberry. One-Shot #1: —Cassie can't remember chocolate-dipped strawberries being as good as Superboy makes them look.


**title: **of strawberries and obliviousness**  
****prompt:** strawberry  
**summary:** —Cassie can't remember chocolate-dipped strawberries being as good as Superboy makes them look.  
**written for**: _ChuChu Marshmallow_'s food kink challenge young justice fanfiction challenges forum.  
**note:** _lame_ title(s), i know.../snorts DX**  
note2: **i kind of haven't watched season two so idk if cassie knows superboy's real name. correct me if i'm wrong!  
**note3:** this was originally written in past-tense but i changed it to present-tense because i started using present-tense for the last half...so i'm very sorry if i didn't catch all my mistakes.

* * *

The act is so innocent. Cassie doesn't even know why she notices it in the first place. It probably has to a lot to do with the fact that it's _Superboy_ that is the one doing it.

It is no big secret, to anyone with eyes, that Cassie might have a teeny-tiny little crush on him. But what girl or boy _didn__'t_? He had everything...practically. He's strong, good-looking, not to mention that he's a superhero in the making! But that isn't why she likes him.

Cassie likes him because he uses his strength to protect his friends, because he could care less about looks, and because he saves people without expecting anything. Cassie likes Superboy because he's a good person. And liking him is what has brought her to current predicament.

Which is watching Superboy eat a strawberry. If it had been someone else she wouldn't even be bothered. But seriously, did he have to eat it like _that_? Like, it's the most _fantastic_ thing he's ever tasted? No, he didn't. Cassie can't remember chocolate-dipped strawberries being as good as Superboy makes them look.

Just watching him wrap his, _luscious_, lips around that strawberry and bite. And then, watching him lick his lips to wipe away any stray chocolate..._damn_. She tugs at the front of her shirt. When had it started getting so hot?

She groans, burying her head into her arms. This is _so_ pathetic. Maybe she should do what Batgirl suggested and confess. That way she could watch him as much as she wanted and not feel like a total pervert.

When someone touches her shoulder she is startled and knocks over her chair. She looks up only to find herself in a stare off with Superboy. His blue, _oh so_ _blue_, eyes looking into hers. She can't help but swoon just a little.

"Um, are you..._okay_?"

"I-_uh_-I mean...I was just—" she stumbles over her words, fidgeting as she picks up her chair and straightens it. She bites the inside of her cheek when he only looks at her strangely, "Sorry...I mean _yeah_! Yeah, I'm fine. Totally. _Fine_". She finishes, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Okay. Well, I saw you looking at me..."

She freezes at his words. Oh my god. Oh. My. God. OH. MY. _GOD_. He saw her, he saw her looking at him. What is she going to do? What is she _supposed_ to do? Should she play it off and make it seem like she'd just been spacing out? She could pull it off. She could _definitely_ pull it off.

"...so do you want—"

"_What_? Who said I wanted you? I don't—I didn't—"

"Uh, what?"

She flushes, when he looks at her as if she's the strangest things he's ever seen. _Ugh_, could this get any more embarrassing? She covers her face with her hands. Forget brave, forget that she is a hero. Right now, all Cassie feels is embarrassed beyond belief, she is just a girl with a crush. But she might as well tell Superboy how she feels. She prays, _Hera give me strength_, before opening her mouth to speak.

She looks Superboy directly in the eyes, "Superboy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he answers, a little hesitant. He must think that she is about to say something strange, again, and she kind of is.

"I like you." Short, sweet, blunt and to the point.

"Oh. Well...I like you too?"

The look of confusion he wears makes her heart drop a little. Because how has she not noticed this. How has she not noticed that Superboy is..._completely oblivious_! This is verified when he pats her on the head and hands her the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

"They're good you know," he says, noticing that she has not grabbed one.

She smiles, taking one and stuffing it in her mouth. Usually, Cassie loves chocolate but she can't help but realize that these chocolate covered strawberries taste a little bitter on her tongue. Today is just not a good day for her. She can't even enjoy chocolate! She stands up from her seat and turns to leave.

"I'll catch you later, Superboy." She waves as she walk away.

She is caught by surprise when he grabs her wrist and turns her around. Cassie tenses at his glare. He seems pretty serious about something. Had he gotten angry that she'd spurned the chocolate covered strawberries that he found delicious? No, that sounds silly even in her head. Who the heck got angry over strawberries?

He release her wrist and steps closer to her.

"I was...actually wondering if you'd like to go riding with me tomorrow? Someone mentioned that you had a bike as well," he says, looking away from her.

Her eyes widen in surprise before she smiles. She thinks it's cute when he scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Sure, I'd like that!"

She cheers inwardly when he looks at her and blushes before he leaves grumbling about how he has something to do and that he'd meet up with her tomorrow. She grabs another strawberry as soon as he's out of her sight. This one doesn't taste bitter at all. It's sweet. She grabs another one before bolting to tell Batgirl about the recent occurrences.

She hums happily. Maybe, Superboy, isn't _completely_ oblivious after all.

* * *

**endnote:** i feel like i overused _italics._ ; u ; /sobs  
**endnote2:** so, i ended up with three different (separate) one-shot ideas so i'll probably post those up later, this isn't multi-chaptered! it's just easier to keep track of them in one story.


End file.
